Code Geass R3: Return of the Demon
by explodingmushroomsplus
Summary: my first fanfic. pretty much Lelouch has been dead for 5 months, some Britannians want Nunnally off the throne, and some long dead powers will rise again... LelouchxC.C, SuzakuxNunnally(Yes I just said that)
1. Round 1: Prologue

Code Geass R3

round 1: prologue

**Neo Pendragon: A.T.B 2019, 5 months after the assasination of 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia.**

The sun shines brightly in the sky as midday arrives in Neo Pendragon, The new, rebuilt capital of the United Confederation of Britannia. Two people stand in a garden in the imperial palace, well one is standing, grasping the handles of the wheelchair the other is in. The light breeze tousles the curly brown hair of the one standing as he gazes at the mountains far away.

"Suzaku?" Empress Nunnally vi Britannia says to the standing young man behind her as she looks up at him.

"Your Majesty," Suzaku says, "My name is now Zero. Suzaku Kururugi died five months ago on the Damocles. Please refer to me by my new name."

"You've been acting weird lately, Suzaku," Nunnally said, "I lost big brother five months ago, I don't want to lose you."

With a sigh, Suzaku decided to drop the formailities, even though it was part of his job as The Empress' protector."I'm not going anywhere, Nunnally, you know that. Lelouch told me to protect you after I-" Suzaku choked on his own words, not wanting to say anything that would make Nunnally cry more than she had in the time after he killed her brother, as per his plan.

"It's alright Suzaku," Nunnally said with the most soothing expression and voice he had ever heard from her, " I don't blame or hate you for doing what you did. I ust regret that I didn't know until after it happened, but lately you've been really cold and formal. What's happened to you Suzaku?" She wore a face of worry that nearly striped down the walls of guilt that Suzaku had bulit up in the last while.

She was right. Something was wrong. He could barely look at himself in the mirror each day, much less look at Nunnally, and see a murderer in his reflections. A man who killed his own father in a temper tantrum and his best friend is a plot no one knew of, not even today. Being with the younger, kind-hearted sister of Lelouch everyday, and having only her as someone to talk to was crushing him with guilt. She looked at him each day as if nothing bad ever happened between them. Those giant, innocent violet eyes looked at him now with an expression that made him feel as if a hot iron was thrusted into his heart, burning with the pain of past actions and present desires.

"No, Your Majesty, nothing is wrong," he said. Then, unable to stop himself, he bent down to kiss her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips as a look of surprise coverd her face, which then faded into the kiss.

Nunnally was surprised at Suzaku's sudden display of affection, but soon that faded as the embraced for what felt like hours. She noticed Suzaku fishing for something in his pocket, and came out with a small, black square box that fit in the palm of his hand.

"Nunnally," he said right before he was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone. The caller I.D showed it was Todoh Kyoshiro, one of the generals on the Council of Sixteen Generals, and a subordinate of Lelouch's during both black rebellions three years ago.

"Oh shoot, what now?" Suzaku said as he slipped on the Zero mask on and pressed accept call on his phone, which put up Gen. Todoh's face on the tiny screen.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you but I must urgently speak with High Commander Zero." He said, his voice coming out staticy and small over the phone's terrible speakers.

"It's no problem, General", Nunnally said, lushing slightly. Only she and suzaku himself knew that he was alive and kicking.

"What happened, Todoh?" Suzaku said into the phone when Nunnally was out of earshot. "Gas leak? Rioting? Hungover Cadets?"

" No sir," replied Todoh, " There's a knightmare headed straight for the Palace. It isn't one of ours. Rakshata and Lloyd made sure of it."

"WHAT?!" Suzaku yelled out in pure disbelief, "have you tried shooting it down?"

"Yes," was Todoh's reply." It's shields are too strong for our cannons, but it hasn't attacked yet. The pilot contacted us as soon as he entered our airspace, requesting an audiance with you and the Empress. We can't stop him."

"We'll meet him. If he took all this trouble of flying into certain death with such a request, we should see what he's about." Suzaku said to a slack-jawed Todoh, which was rare to see(and amusing).

"are you sure, Commander?" Todoh asked. "Yes,"replied Suzaku/Zero,"Yes I am".

**20 minustes later**

"The unkown knightmare is in sight, prepare to fire armour piercing rounds on the signal!" One of the artillery commanders said to the team of knightmares surrounding the front steps of the Ares Palace, ready to fire if the unkown kinghtmare makes a move against the Empress.

Said knightmare came into the sight range of Empress Nunnally and Suzaku/Zero moments later and then descended onto the steps. The Knightmare was all black with gold hightlights, it looked like the Shinkiro, but it had a tri-horned helmet and a float unit with transparent yellow energy wings that seemed to have an overlapping feather pattern of energy cells coming down from it. The Intimidating mech knelt at the base of the stairs, causing all the other knightmares to train their sights on it and Suzaku to stand in front Nunnally protectively. After a long pause, the pilot suddenly ejected from the the knightmare, crashing the pod behind the encirclement of knightmares around the main body.

"Damn it, wrong button again" said the unknown pilot in a voice so much like the man that changed the entire world in two years.

Suzaku stood there in disbelief as the pilot still in the pod, spoke a stream of curses and other phrases that were publicly indecent. He heard a gasp come from Nunnally as the hatch of the pod opened, revealing a man with a face similar to Lelouch's, but somehow different. The figure carried a large duffel bag over his shoulder.

"So, THIS is the palace that Britannia came up with, huh? Oh, well," The figure from the kightmare said. "HEY MATES! WHERES THE WELCOMING COMMITEE?!"


	2. Round 2: The Day a Demon Arises

PRE STORY RANT:

Wow, 80 views. Really wasn't expecting this much(I'm not being sarcastic, really, I'm not). Thank you guys for reading this and could some people prease review it? Also thank you lilleil and ork123 for being my first two followers. Now onwards to the story!

(forgot to put this last time[stupid, stupid, stupid])

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Code Geass or any of its characters or places.

Round 2: The Day A Demon Arises(悪魔が生じデイin japanese)

"Le-Lelouch?" Zero stuttered as he stared, slack-jawed(not that anyone could tell) at the figure about fifteen meters away from him who looked very much like the man he hated and loved like a brother, and that he killed five months ago.

"You're pretty dumb if you think I look like my twin brother," said a voice beside Suzaku/Zero, who screamed like a girl when he saw the man from the knightmare end up beside him."Lucian Vi Brittania at your service," said the man as he tipped an invisble hat towards Suzaku and Nunnally.

"What do you mean twin brother? He never said anything about a twin brother," Siad Zero, who then began looking at Lucian. He realized Lelouch's "brother" looked a lot like Lelouch, and yet not at all. Lucian had pale blond hair and pale green eyes, which were also flecked with silver, unlike Lelouch's jet balck hair and deep violet eyes. Also, he was much tanner, and had a shorter, thicker build than Lelouch, and a devilish, mischievous smile that made you want to trust him, even though you know he'll cheat you out of twenty bucks.

Then Suzaku realized that Lucian was talking to him. "Hey, mate, if you're gonna look, save it for later, OK?" Suzaku flushed a red so bright, he thought it was probably visible trought the mask.

"Big brother?" Nunnally said with a voice on the verge of tears.

" No Nunnally. He's not Lelouch. But he might his twin." Suzaku replied.

Lucian sighed. "I know you have questions, but can we save them for later? Maybe during dinner?" He asked.

"Freeloader," Suzaku mumbled.

"Yes, of course," Nunnally said while Suzaku/Zero and the royal guard shot looks at each other that said "_this isn't good"_.

**Later that night:**

A small number of guests were seated at the private dining room in the Imperial palace. After all, Suzaku didn't want the media finding out about Lucian before they could comfirm he actually was Lelouch's twin. Nunnally was seated at the head of the rectangular table, he rback to the fireplace raging behind her. Zero was on her left, not eating for obvious reasons, Rakshata to his left, Lucian to Nunnally's right, Lloyd Asplund to his right, and Ms. Cecile seated at the end of the table. Lloyd, Rakshata, and Lucian were talking about his Knightmare, the Axiom, and how it worked. Lloyd and Lucian often talking with their mouths full, much to the annoyance of Cecile and Suzaku, although it didn't show.

"So," Suzaku/Zero said, "why did we not know about you until now Lucian?"

"Well," replied Lucian, Leaning back on his chair and putting his feet on the table, which he put down after a death glare from Cecile. "Everyone knows that having twins in the royal family is bad luck, right? So then I was thrown out and adopted into a noble family. For some reason I had green eyes and blond hair, but those are trivial at this point. I grew up thinking I was just another noble child, until I found out that my birth mother, Marianne, had been shot and that her children, Lelouch and Your Highness," Lucian said as he pointed at Nunnally with a fork, earning him a snarl from Cecile,"had been sent to Japan. When I found their pictures online, My adopted mother, Lady Juniper Crawford, told me about my royal lineage and why I was adopted into her family. About five years later, the entire Crawford family, except for me of course, was killed in a car accident. At that point I packed my things and bank accounts and went on a backpacking trip around the world. I followed the news of Zero and the Rebellions, but I didn't know that Lelouch was alive until after he ascended the throne, but by the time I heard about him he was already dead," Lucian's usually cheery expresion dropped after that sentence. "It's too bad I never met him and he never knew about me. We would have been great friends and brothers."

A long silence filled the table, as if it were a moment of silence for Lelouch. "Well, then," said Lloyd rising from his seat, "Lucian you _ REALLY _have to give me the specs on your knightmare. It's truly fascinating."

"Maybe another time Earl Asplund," Replied Lucian, who gave a quick smirk as he left his seat, feeling very, very stuffed."I'll be taking my leave now, I've got things to handle before I come back here."

"Can't you stay the night?" Nunnally pleaded to Lucian, who replied with a curt "no" and hugged her before he walked out the door to the Axiom, which was parked right at the front steps where it was several hours ago. Lucian stepped into the cockpit of the knightmare and punched in the coordinates for his private island near New Zealand into the autopilot. Later, while several miles over the Chinese Federation, Lucian placed an anti-tracking chip onto his phone and speedialed the only number in the phone's contacts.

"How did it go?" the female voice on the other end asked. "Easier than I expected," Lucian replied. "Good, because you still owe me the romantic dinner you screwed up last week," said the voice. "Don't remind me, woman. I'll be back soon," Lucian said before he shut the phone off.

Island 30 miles off the coast of New Zealand, 2300 hrs

"I'm baaack," Lucian said as he entered the large, open space one story house that he built himself, no thanks to the witch living with him. Speaking of the green-haired immortal, she was currently lounging on the couch, her pregnant belly making it very uncomfortable, while watching T.V and eating an entire box of pizza.

"You know, C.C," Lucian called from the kitchen, searching for something to eat in the fridge, "I think pizza isn't a very good food for the baby. "Oh what do you know?" She replied. "Just saying," Lucian took a swig of milk from the carton.

"ughh..., thats disgusting," C.C said in disgust. "not as much as eating pizza on a daily basis." replied Lucian. To that C.C rolled her eyes, once again focusing on the T.V.

Lucian entered one of the three washrooms in the house, taking off his clothes and underwear, he took a hot shower as the pale blond colouring of his hair disapeared, leaving black in its place. Taking off the green contacts and putting on a towel, he felt more refreshed than he did all day.

When the man stepped intot he shower, he had the green eyes and pale blond hair of Lucian Crawford. When he stepped out, he had the black hair and sparkling red eyes of the Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia.

_Well, another chapter is finished. BTW, I would like your opinion on how I should continue the story(stupid writer's block). Should Lelouch A: return to ashford academy first?_

_B: get a military job?_

_Or C: start his latest campaign against Britannia right away?_

_ Cheers and GLHF all summer long, _

_Explodingmushroomsplus_


	3. Round 3: Survivorman

Code Geass episode 3

Round 3: survivorman(yes, I'm Canadian like that)

WEEKLY NOTICES:

1:thank you guys for the 300 views its amazing

2:I've got major writer's block so this episode is going to be a filler one

3: I need your opinions. Should I

1: have Lelouch/Lucian enroll in Ashford?

2: have him get a job?

3: start his newest rebellion right away?

So yeah guys vote in the reviews. If I get another 5 reviews and/or votes for one of the 3 ideas, I'll post chapter 4 right away.

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or any of its characters.

ON TO THE STORY

**Part 1: Regrets**

**Some random hotel in Britannia, October 25****th,**** 2 weeks before the ascension of Lelouch Vi Britannia to the throne.**

C.C wandered the spacious, 4 star hotel suite Lelouch had acquired through his geass. She was unable to sleep because of all that had happened in the last month. Lelouch, her accomplice, had killed his father, stopped god from dying, lost his sister, his only reason for living, in a FLEJA explosion, and was also proclaimed dead. Well, at least Zero was. She now found herself liking him, not as a friend, but as something more, something she hadn't wanted in centuries.

A normal prince would be drinking at times of happiness, and the beverage would ofthen be chardonnays and champagnes. Instead, Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th prince to the throne which he would collect in two weeks, was drinking cheap beer from the minibar to forget Nunnally , who was his only reason for living.

_Nunnally, the world I'm creating is for you. After, I hope we can find each other in the afterlife._ He thought as he took another swig of beer, throwing the empty can against the other wall, where it landed among a pile of other cans.

_But what's the point?_ Putting his head in his hands, he began to cry. _I won't be here to see it. Why should I care how about this world if I'm dying before I can see my handiwork? Maybe I'll just end it now..._

Lelouch reached for the knife kept on the nightstand beside the bed he was sitting on and pressed it to his throat. He closd his eyes and prepared to dig in when C.C called from the door, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

C.C heard the Lelouch's sobs from the room beside his, where she was lying on the bed, trying to sleep. She went over to the other rooms, eyes widdening to the size of dinner plates when she realized that he was planning suicide.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled out from the doorway. "I'm NOT letting you die here, Lelouch."

"Why do you care?" he replied, "You're immortal, you can find someone else to finish the contract."

"But I don't wanna wait anymore! I want you to finish it." C.C stamped her foot, then realizing how childish it was. Then she noticed the cans of beer against the wall and realized Leloch was drunk and sad. Not a good combo.

She sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, carefully takning the knife from Lelouch's hands as he broke down again, crying on her shoulder.

"Today's Nunnally's birthday." He said after minutes of crying. C.C realized that her accomplice, the master of the battlefield, and seemingly indestructable, was going through the grief he should have nearly a month ago.

"First my mother, then Shirley, now Nunnally. Everybody I love keeps dying. I have no one to live for anymore." Lelouch whispered, grabbing for the knife.

"No, Lelouch." C.C said as she threw the knife at the pile of cans, where it landed with a sharp CLACK! "You still have some one who loves you. Me."

"Y-You" Lelouch stuttered, unable to comprehend what she was saying. "Yes, Lelouch, I love you. I admit that now. So If you can't live for anyhting or anyone else, then live for me, and me only." She then came closer and pressed her lips onto his, the world fading as they got caught up in the passion.

"You know what?" Lelouch said as they laid on the bed together, "this is the first time we kissed outside of a life-or-death situation."

"You know?" C.C said as she turned her head to her first true love, "I've kept this gift for so long, waiting to give it to the right man. I guess I've finally found him." She then took of the shirt she had been wearing all night.

"So, you, a witch that lived for centuries, is still a virgin? I don't believe you." Lelouch replied while taking off his own clothes, understanding her intentions for the night.

"Well you'll have to believe it." C.C whispered, dimming the lights and pulling the covers over the two of them.

**Part 2: survival:**

**Parade start route, Pendragon, Britannia, 2 months after the defeat of the Damocles.**

"Your Majesty," Jeremiah bowed as he entered the garage where 99th emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia stood beside C.C and the float where the Zero Requiem will finally come to an end." Are you sure Suzaku will fufill his part of the deal?" Lelouch snickered at that. "of course he will. Do not worry Jeremiah, I am ready." Jeremiah then bowed and exited the garage, leaving C.C and Lelouch in private.

"No one, except for us, know what is about to happen," C. as she reached into a bag, pulling out the same mask that Sayoko used to disguise herself as Lelouch while he was in the Chinese Federation.

"Thank you C.C, for doing this." Lelouch said to her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course, my love. I love you too much to let you go." She replied, putting on the mask and robes identical to Lelouch, making them impossible to tell apart.

"I'm worried. I keep thinking that people will notice you're not me." He said, gesturing to her belly, where their unborn child laid, resting.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. These robes will hide most of it, and if you're worried about the baby, trust me, last night I shot myself in the head. It didn't die." She replied.

"While I feel sorry that I will leave everyone in sadness, I know that it is for the best. I will see you later, C.C." he said as he walked to one of the Vincent Wards, boarding it in preparation for the parade.

"Don't call me that anymore, Lelouch. I want you to call me by my real name, Elizabeth." C-(no, wait) Elizabeth said to him.

"Alright, _Elizabeth." _He replied sarcastically.

"By the way, Lelouch?" C.C/Elizabeth said as he closed the hatch."My wish, you know what it was?"

"No." Lelouch replied, his voice amplified by the knightmare's speakers.

"Well, it was to be loved by someone without my geass, and for me to love them back equally." She admitted shyly

"Well then, It looks like I completed our contract." and they both laughed at that.

**Well that's another chapter finished, but could you guys review please? Also u guys REALLY have to vote cuz i got nothing. **

**Cheers and GLHF all summer: explodingmushroomsplus**


	4. Round 4: Meet the knights

Code geass R3

Round 4: Meet the Knights

Well guys here's another filler chapter, I have decided, but I need a few more days to flesh out the story. Also Thank you guys for giving me over 500 views, u guys are AWESOME. So far the voting look like this:

A:0

B:0

C:2

(No jokes about how the votes are. Please)

If I can get 7 reviews then I'll post the actuall chapter, until then pplz!

DISCLAIMER: you guys know the drill, I don't own Code Geass (no matter how much I want to) or any of its characters.

(DO I have to say this?)

ON TO THE STORY

**2019 A.T.B, Washington City, Britannia**

Suzaku, still in his Zero Suit, looked out at the bright blue sky, thinking about the sky performance the Knights of the Round were giving later today, and sighed.

_Lucian, Just who the hell are you? _He thought to himself, pondering who Lucian could be, when Gino came from nowhere and put Suzaku in a head lock.

"H-hey, GINO!" Suzaku said, the voice filter disguising his voice so it sounded less girly than it actually did. "What are you thinking about, oh mighty leader?" was Gino's reply.

"N-nothing," Suzaku said back. Gino and the other knights didn't know about Lucian. None of the knights, except for Jeremiah, knew he was alive. "Well, everyone's waiting for you, Zero, Lets go!" Gino said, dragging Suzaku behind him, choking him with his arm. "Hey, let go!" Suzaku croaked, the edges of his vision becooming blurry. "Oh, sorry!" Gino said, releasing Zero and dropping him on the floor, gasping.

"Don't... EVER...DO...THAT...AGAIN," Suzaku said between massive breaths.

Two hours later, all ten knights of the round were assembled in the hanger, each in front of their knightmares. At the end of the line were Janet and Jason Grawell, the brother-sister team 'The twin blades of death', were, once again, bickering on the awkward placement of the factspheres on Janet's Valiance, a very swift, very pink and purple, and very female shaped knightmare who, like everybody else, had an integrated float unit, but also had two factshperes on the upper chest, and a pleated metal miniskirt that was actually multiple knife scabbards welded together, much(for some reason) to the delight of Rakshata to get such an order. Both Jason and Janet had light blond hair, piercing magenta eyes that, to Suzaku, seemed violet at sometimes, bringing racking waves of guilt on him, and they were both fairly tall at 6''5' and 6''4, respectively. However, Janet, being a very girly girl except on the battlefield, was the only girl in the knights with a skirt on her pilot suit, which to ages of paperwork for Suzaku to clear with The Science and Military Bureaus. Jason stood in front of his Archangel, essentially the dark blue male, version of the valiance, but with only 2 sword scabbards on its thighs, and the factspheres were instead placed at its shoulders. To their left stood Jeremiah and his Gallahad V2, Kallen, 'The Red Lotus of Japan', and her famous red knightmare, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N MK2, Gino and the Tristan Divider MK2, Anya with her Mordred Hadron Extremus, which had an even_ MORE _powerful hadron cannon, Siegfried 'ziggy' Samson, a small, hyperactive 15-year old pyromaniac with bright, spiky orange hair, wide blue eyes, and more energy than a kid who chugged a gallon of Red Bull on Christmas Morning. His knightmare, The Coaxial, was based off the Vincent, but was painted with flame patterns all over it, as well as 2 shoulder mounted Stinger Rocket launchers, an assualt rifle that shot explosive ammunition, explosive throwing knives, a chainsword that lit on FIRE, two wrist mounted plasma throwers, 5 rocket propelled, explosive slash harkens, C4, grenades, Satchel Charges and many other explosives in a bandolier belt, and more ballistic armour and blaze lumious shields than the Shinkirō, Lancelot, Mordred and Gawain combined. Beside Ziggy was James Allgood, who, with his emo-cut dark blue hair, tall frame, and cool, bored demeanour, seemed to be the ice to Siegfried's fire. His knightmare, the St. Peter, was based of of the Lancelot, but had a massive energy longbow strapped to its back, which James could use with devastating results. The last knight, other than Zero/Suzaku himself who was standing in front his Lancelot Morgan, facing the 9 other knights, was Dimitri Korbachev, a thickly built man with a cold, hard exterior but a kind heart. His navy blue knightmare, The Ultimo, had a wide range EMP disruptor and a large longsword, as well as ten slash harkens mounted on its arms.

"Well, is everybody ready for the performance?" Suzaku asked the congregation of skilled pilots before him.

"Hell, Yeah!" they all replied in unison, just as a courier ran into the hanger, panting and sweating like he had ran a marathon, which he might have, considering the size of the base.

"Sirs..." he said, still trying to regain his breath,"There has been an attack by the Britannian Liberation Front in the south. All of you are required there immediatly," pointing to the area near Houston, Texas on the map he brought with him.

"AWWW, YEAH!" Gino yelled out, fist-pumping, "Looks like we'll finally see some action!"

"Well, looks like were postponing the parade." Zero said, smiling behind the mask.

"KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND," he said, dramatically raising his right arm, "MOVE OUT!"

_to those who didn't notice this, but this chapter is mainly for character development and exposition. I'll try to post an actual chapter this week. Also, I'm going on a Vacay for 2 weeks on Sunday, so I'll try and post as much as possible(I'm aming to get chapter 10 out before that)._

_Cheers and GLHF all summer, explodingmushroomsplus!_


	5. Round 5: A Demon's Debut

Code Geass R3

Round 5: A Demon's debut

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to post another chapter I had writers block which you guys helped me wtih(Thank you). Also last night Toronto(where I live) had a blackout while I was typing the chapter so all of it went down the drain =(. so anyway without further ado heres the new chapter!

DISCLAIMER:No, nor I ever have owned Code Geass or any of its characters.

ON TO THE STORY

Suzaku glanced at the screen in his lancelot in horror and shock as thousands of red "destroyed without confirmed ejection" dots took the place of the normal blue(friendly) and yellow(enemy) dots on the battlemap, while staring open-mouthed at the lone knightmare watching it all...

**24 Hours earlier:**

"Lelouch, I still don't understand what your plan is," C.C said to him while they were both sitting at the small, jungle wood dining table, sipping coffee while Lelouch explained his plan to help Nunnally.

"It's simple. After Nunnally ascended the throne, she created an elected parliament under her who takes care of Judicial and Military matters. This group of former nobles, while at first were complacent and fairly powerless compared to the Empress, are now corrupt and powerful. They've created laws that help Britannians, specifically the aristocracy, while the former numbers have had their privilages slowly taken away from them. Also, not only do they have 9 out of the 16 generals on their side, they also want my sister off the throne, by any means necessary. My plan is to arrive as Nega, a terrorist, and raise an army out of the 7 generals still loyal to the throne and destroy the parliament and keep Nunnally on the throne." he pointed to the briefcase which held his new mask and suit.

"So... you are going to challenge Zero, then?" C.C replied, still slightly confused.

"No, I am going to integrate Suzaku and maybe the knights into my army, although I can probably do it without them, thanks to the weapon I geassed Lloyd and Rakshata into making for me," Lelouch retorted.

**Several days ago, at the dinner party in Round 2:**

_"Ahem," Lelouch(or rather Lucian) said,"May I please speak with Earl Asplund and Ms. Chawla in private, please?" _

_ "Sure." they said in unison, following Lucian into the hall and one of the rooms down the hall. "what did you want to talk to us abo-," Lloyd said before he was cut off by Lelouch removing one of the green contacts and revealing his geass. "I command you to come to this island," he pointed to his island on a map on his phone, "when you are called by my number. You will then help me with whatever projects I tell you to. Afterwards, when the two of you return to Britanna, You will remeber your absence as only a vacation in Fiji, Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes, Your majesty." They responded before the geass faded and returned them back to reality. _

_ "Oh shoot, I seem to have forgotten what I was going to talk to you two about. I guess it might come back later." Lucian siad, flashing a winning smile at them as he opened the door._

**Near Houston, Texas, 5 hours earlier:**

"Everyone in formation," Suzaku said over the private communication line between the knights of the round,"Roll call:

Gino?"

"Ready," Gino said, showing his trademark grin.

"Anya?"

"Here," Anya said, takning a picture of the landscape around her.

"Kallen?"

"Here, Zero."

"Jeremiah?"

"Ready to serve, commander."

"Ziggy?"

"who called?" Ziggy said as he threw a bomb onto the ground under them.

"Stop that Ziggy. Jason?"

"He- JANET, STOP HACKING INTO MY SYSTEMS AND PUTTING ON THAT S***TY ONE DIRECTION MUSIC!"

"*sigh*. Janet?"Suzaku said, rubbing his temples. Too bad he couldn't reach them.

"Here, S-WELL I LIKE IT, BROTHER!"

"Ay yay yai..." Suzaku muttered to himself, wishing he was taking a nice relaxing hot bath in his quarters back at base right now.

"James?"

James flicked his hair back, probably making Kallen and Janet's hearts flip."Here sir."

"Alright. Let's do this." Suzaku said as they neared the battlefield, the sound of artillery and gunfire echoing across the flat land. "Remember your training. Focus on the knightmares, mainly the Vincent Wards and Gekkas. the other land vehicles and Sutherlands our Slovaks can take out."

Suzaku quickly anylzed the battlefield, taking int he details. The BLF was situated at the top of a ridge, with a large mobile command fortress at the back. Its troops, consisting of mostly outdated Sutherlands, Vincent Wards, Vincents, Glasgows, and the occasional Slovak all painted bright purple, while the Britannian royal army was mostly made of gold outlined black Slovaks, knightmares that looked like a cross between the Gekka and the Vincent Ward. The Britannian command consisted of the flying battleship Bismarck, which was being hammered by artillery ont he ridge and had few forces defending it witht he right flank nearly non-existant. _If Lelouch were here, we would have- No,_ He cut himself off mid-thought, _Can't dwell on the past. Lelouch is dead. We need to win this without him._ He jumped into the fight, using slash ahrkens, his VARIS and MVSs to destroy five Knightmares quickly. _This is easy, we'll win in no time. _

Kallen used her launchable RWS to destroy yet another Gekka. She spotted Ziggy near her, thowing everything in his arsenal of tricks into the enemy, causing explosions all across the line. Near the Bismarck, James stood with Jason and Janet, shooting volleys of shots into the crowd while the siblings protected him from stray mechs, actually bickering over the channel about who destroyed what_. _She allowed her self to smile for half a second before a sutherland shot at her shoulder, hitting it. _Sneaky bastard,_ she tought as she sent it flying with as slash harken, right into the path of Gino's sword. The Divider MK2 was zipping around the battlefield, ramming enemy after enemy. Then, out of nowhere, his right wing exploded from a hadron shot, but Anya was still on the Bismarck, changin the energy filler that got shot in the fighting.

Everybody stopped fighting as Gino was hit by a Hadron cannon, and had ejected. They looked up at the knightmare, three times the size of a normal one, that was hovering above the battlefield, its Hadron cannons still smoking. The Knigthmare had 20 what seemed to be slash harken ports scattered on its arms, torso and legs. It didn't appear to have a float unit, but it still hovered above the battle, looking like the god of all knightmare.

"I am Nega," the pilot said, his face, or rather mask, appearing on the screen of every knightmare and ship in the fight. It was crimson red, with 2 short lines, thre right white, and the left black, where eyes should be and one long one which was right-side-white, left-side-black where his mouth was supposed to be. The mask was a perfect oval covering the man's head, a line running horizontally across the middle. The suit, however, was a perfect copy of Zero's, but it was blood red and black rather than purple and white. The Red cape and blazer were outlined in white on the right side of him, and black on the left. What was interesting though, was that his hands, folded in front of him like an evil mastermind, were black and metalic and terminated at a set of blood red claws, as though he murdered things whith his bare hands. "I am the bringer of Death and Chaos, and I will show you my power!" He flicked a switch, and all 20 ports on the massive knightmare began to open, releasing a sick green smoke.

"Hah," said Jeremiah. "The last time something like this happened, it was just coloured smoke!" which left Suzaku to think about how Lelouch used coloured smoke lots of times in his plans, often to great effect. His eyes widened as the began to thumb at the idea that Nega was Lelouch. But this was not just coulored smoke.

After Jeremiah said what he said, Nega smirked and pushed another switch, which caused the smoke to begin rushing at kngithmares, disintegrating whatever was in its way like a swarm of locusts. Suzaku glanced at the screen in his lancelot in horror and shock as thousands of red "destroyed without confirmed ejection" dots took the place of the normal blue(friendly) and yellow(enemy) dots on the battlemap in seconds, annihilating both the arrmies within seconds. He snapped out of his stupor when he saw one of the allied Slovaks get caught by the smo-_no, gas_, eject, but only to have the pod explode seconds later, killing the pilot.

"Knights, get out!" said Admiral Clarckson, commander of the Bismarck. "pick up sir Gino and get out of here!" Then the Bisbarck was consumed by the swarm, the engines and core exploding into one firey mess.

"Zero!" Kallen's voice broke the silence in Suzaku's cockpit. "I've got Gino. We have to get out of here!"

"Right," Suzaku said his head back in the game. "Let's g-." He found a bug-like knightmare with wings that beat up and down liek a dragonfly grab onto his leg as the cloud came onto him. "ZERO!" Ziggy cried out as he threw a throwing kife at the knightmare, destroying it and allowing Suzaku to escape. But that didn't last long. He felt the lancelot's left arm be ripped of by the gas, then both of this legs. _So this is how it ends. Swallowed up by something I couldn't fight, _he thought, just as a Slovak hopped in his way, the knightmare quickly being eaten up by the cloud.

"Go, sir. Get out of here. Don't mind me, Just get out of here. Tell my family I love them! GLORY TO BRITANNIA! AGHH!" The pilot said, as his knightmare exploded. Suzaku didn't need a second thought as he ran away to the other knights and a few knightmares that managed to get away.

_Oh man, Lloyd's gonna be pissed, _he thought, as Nega's eerily familiar crazed laughter filled the flatlands where a massacre jsut took place...

Well theres another chapter done! I'll try to update faster next time. BTW I'll give a shoutout to whoever can guess what weapon was deployed by Lelouch in that battle.

Cheers and GLHF: explodingmushroomsplus


	6. Round 6: Declaration of Chaos

Round 6: Declaration of Chaos

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

1000 VIEWS!*pops champagne cork* oh wait, I'm starting my freshman year in high school in 2 months. Oh well. *throws away bottle*. Still Thank you guys so much on giving me 1000 views in almost a week. I am really happy. Well. Heres round 6, where the real fun is about to start ;D.

**Pendragon Palace, 2 weeks after The Houston Incident.**

_It's been two weeks since Nega appeared and kicked our butts in Houston, _Suzaku thought to himself while walking to The Empress' private quarters, _Everything's been really quiet. I'm gonna pop 'The Question' right now to her before I lose my nerve or something else comes up._ He had come up to the two grand oak doors. He took a depp breath and walked in. _Oh well, here goes nothing._ He walked into the room, finding Nunnally sitting in her wheelchair, fiddling with a chess set, obviously she had been crying due to the tissues spread all over the board.

"Oh, Suzaku, I didn't hear you come in." She said, sniffling. "Oh, I'm sorry Nunnally. If this is a bad time then I can go..." He replied, walking towards the door.

"N-no, Suzaku, stay. You're just the person I needed." Nunnally said, gesturing him to a plush chair across from her. He sat down in it, instantly sinking into the velvety folds.

"I miss him so much," Nunnally said after an awkward silence came between them. Suzaku saw his oppertunity to finally get this problem off his chest. He reached across the table, wary of the royal snot-covered Kleenex all over it, and clasped the smaller girl's hands in his own. "I miss him too. You know that. I'll be here for you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on," he said, remembering the raven-haired boy who had changed their entire lives in 2 years, and paid with his life. " In the five months I've been protecting you for, You were the only one I could talk to, the only person who could understand what I was going through."

"What about Jeremiah? He knew you were alive," Nunnally said. "Yeah, but sometimes he seems a bit, well... insane." "Mmmm... point taken. Continue."

"And well, Nunnally, I fell in love with you. No matter how guilty I feel when I see you, knowing that I killed your brother, _NOT_ seeing you was killing me even more. So, Nunnally, before I lose my nerve," he got up, pulled the little black box out of his breast pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Your Majesty, Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia, will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was a tiny siver and gold ring with a VERY large diamond set in the center. At the sight of the ring Nunnally gasped loudly and started tearing up again, this time with joy. "Oh, yes I do, Suzaku. Yes, yes I do." and then He lit up and hugged/kissed her deeply, breaking out of the embrace just to put the ring on her ring finger, then go back to hugging.

After a while, a knock came at the door. "Your Majesty? Zero?" came a voice a the door that came from Todoh. They quickly disengaged and Suzaku put on the mask as Todoh shouldered in the massive doors.

"What is it Todoh?" They said at the same time, blushing slightly and holding hands. Todoh raised an eyebrow until he saw the ring on Nunnally's hand and did a mouthed 'Ohhhh...' of understanding. "Ahem," he said, aware of how awkward the situation was," Both of you are needed in the war room immediatly. There's been, how you would say... a development."

The three of them entered the war room, greeted by a smiling Dimitri who was still recovering from a concussion from 2 weeks ago. All of the tacticians, generals and officers in the room stared at the sight of a burning Tokyo, whispering and muttering about what happened.

"Last night," General Tsunade said to the gathered group,"This battleship randomly appeared in Tokyo harbour. It somehow jammed all communications and sattelites and destroyed the settlement. The bright side is that all of the inhabitants were evacuated shortly before the bombardment began." Suzaku sighed in relief at the thought that his friends in Japan were alright. Suddenly the large screen behind the General changed to the mask of Nega. People gasped in shock as he began talking.

"Now do you see my power?" he said as the camera panned out to show the bow of a massive battleship, the bridge a fortified tower in the stern. The main deck was encased in what looked like interlocking steel plates. The sides of the ship had hundreds of smaller artillery and AA guns on turrets all over. "This is the _Angelo Della Morte,_ my personal flagship. I have destroyed the Tokyo settlement and am going to attack the military reaserch center in Fiji. I will arrive in 3 hours. See you then, Britannia." He laughed maniacly as the _Angelo_ began moving out of the destroyed harbour and out into international waters. Then the screen turned blank.

"Damn it!" Gino said, slamming down on the oval table int he center of the room. "Send us out! We can deal with it." "No." said Schiezel, standing up. "We'll launch a FLEIJA at it and be done with Nega. By my calculations, if we launch a FLEIJA at the _Angelo _from Fiji, it will reach it in 20 minutes, and explode away from any landmasses." "Alright," Suzaku said, the voice amplifier in his mask doing the job, " LAUNCH A FLEIJA!"

The missile came up from Fiji and began travelling a ballistic course towards the ship. For 20 tense minutes, the ship did absolutely nothing to stop the warhead, it just kept speeding along. The warhead began descending on the ship, increasing velocity. Right before it hit the ship, it slammed into an invisible barrier, exploding. "Hmm...," Lloyd said, staring with intrigue at the screen. "A blaze luminous?" The explosion engulfed the_ Angelo_ in energy and everyone in the war room cheered louder than NASA when humans landed on the moon.

The explosion parted, revealing... The _Angelo, _completly unscathed by the warhead. Everyone, especially Lloyd, let their jaws hit the centre of the earth at the sight of a battleship that survived a FLEIJA with absolutely no damage, and Nega was just standing on the prow, cackling. "Did you really think that a stupid FLEIJA would stop the Plague AEGIS?"

"What in the world is a Plague AEGIS?" Suzaku said before Nega continued. "I was going to save this surprise for later, but you've ticked me off. ELIZABETH! RAISE THE _ANGELO_!"

Then the massive battleship began rising and soon 4 swiveling thrusters appeared on the rear of the battleship as the massive thing rose out of the water and into the air. Another 2 decks in front and on the sides of the bow appeared, for they were underwater before, and they were also covered by sets of interlocking plates. Nega had enetered the ship and returned with The knightmare that he used in Houston. "With this in the air, I can reach Fiji in 5 minutes. See you then." Then he cackled some more as the huge ship broke the sound barrier.

Schinezel was the first to break out of his stupor. "Contact the Fiji base. Prepare all units for combat!"

Inside the Fiji base, chaos ensued. Slovak knightmares flooded out of the base. The Fiji experimental military center was a research center was a military outpost/laboratory. It was situated on 2 different islands, with a long bridge connecting them. One of the bases was built into the remaining half of a destoyed volcano, while the other was built into a cliff. The base had dozens of artilley turrets and shields around it. Artificial docks were built, floating on the water. Currently 3 aerial cruisers and 1 floating battleship were hanging over the base, cannons ready.

Suddenly the _Angelo_ appeared on the other side of where the troops were focused and began bombarding the the knightmares on the west side oft he base. "Elizabeth! Open the SONI plates!" Nega said, and suddenly the plates on the decks pulled back, revealing 10 triple-turret 24" cannons on the main deck and 3 of them on each of the smaller ones. It began firing on one of the cruisers, namely the _Northampton_.

"Commander!" One of the bridge crew on the _Northampton _said to the captain,"Shields are at 10%! Heavy damage to all components on the ship! All main cannons and engines are out! We're going down!" Then another salvo from the _Angelo _blew up the engines, sending the cruiser crashing into the water.

"All knightmares! Engage the _Angelo_! Try and weaken its shields!" The base commandr said, and the 300-something Slovaks charged the battleship, only to be met with fierce AA and artillery fire.

"Launch the Lucifers and Wyverns!" Said Nega as there were too many knightmares for even the insane amount of guns on the _Angelo _could handle, and then hundreds of the bug-like knightmares(Lucifers) and knightmares that seemed like fighter jets(Wyverns) were launched, swarming the pilots.

"Our knightmares are taking heavy casualties, combat efficiency 86% and steadily dropping! 82%, 74%! Base defenses at 30% efficiency!" All of these reports flooded into the control room as Suzaku gripped the armrests of the chair he was sitting in. Althought the knightmares coming from the _Angelo _were not very good, there were still so many of them. "The Fiji base is going to fall, we can't win this," Suzaku said, taking in the futility of fighting this menace, "Schniezel, are there any more FLEIJAs in the base?"

"Yes Zero," Schiezel replied, "There are another 10 FLEIJAs at the ready." "Good. Pull back as many troops as you can to point Echo!" Suzaku said, pointing to the islands of Samoa, "Once all units are outside of the balst radius, detonate all FLEIJAs inside the base, It may have survived one, but it will not survive 10!"

The troops began pulling back, straggling to escape the _Angelo_ and its cannons and kightmares. Watching them retrat, Lelouch wondered what was going on. _Hmmmm, they seem to be retreating, they might be regrouping. I'll use this oppertunity to salvage the _Northampton _and any knightmares._ The same green gas flowed out of the ports on his kightmare, the Titan, and ate away at the shells of knightmares and ships. Then he spotted sveral missile bays open up, revealing the 10 warheads that were being prepped for launch by the automated system. "Suzaku you asshole,"Lelouch muttered as he realized that he had been duped. Finished with the salvage, the other knightmares disintegrated and the remains flowed into the ports of his knightmare, much like the gas. Then he told C.C, who was waiting inside the bridge, to raise the shields to maximum and begin moving away from the base.

"The _Angelo _is moving away from Fiji base, sir!" one of the computer operators in the room said to a smug Schniezel and Zero, who both repled in an eerily happy "it's still too late" before both of them pressed the button which launched 10 FLEIJAs at the ship, all of them detonating at one point in the ship's shieds. The flare from it was visible from the west coast of Britannia and was so great that it short circuited te camera on the sattelite they were viewing the carnage from. "We have readings that the shields are decreasing in diameter!" Another of the operators said as they thought that the _Angelo_ and all of its power would be destroyed right here.

The blast cleared away revealing The_ Angelo_, STILL unharmed as well as Nega's personal knightmare. All of the surrounding land was annihilated and steam was rising everywhere. The remains of dead animals and fish who were caught in the blast, but not disintegrated were floeating on the outskirts of the damage, and Nega was still laughing maniacally.

"Now do you see the TRUE power of the Angelo!" He yelled to Britannia, mocking it. "I may have the most powerful ship in the world, but I am only one man. I will accept any offers to join me, under the only condition that you will follow me faithfully for whatever cause I choose!" In eleven days I shall attack Britannia and topple it, no matter how much men I have. If I can have all of the Britannian military join me, then I shall put off my plan and reveal my identity to the world. Until then, Britannia." Suzaku clenched his fists and teeth, while Nunnally looked at the screen in horror and anger. Unknown to almost everybody, three of the generals still loyal to the throne, Gens. Terry Jordan, Mike Patton, and Todoh, nodded to each other and made for the door towards the knightmare bays.


	7. Round 7: Washington: pt1

**Washington:part 1**

**Soooooo sorry for the late update guys. I've been taking a break from writing for a while to read some other people's works. Still, my beta profile is up so if you guys need any proofreading, I'm your man. Still, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass and all that stuff, blah, blah blah.**

**On with the story!**

Lelouch stared at the vast desert around him, the wind sweeping his hair as the _Angelo_ neared Washington City, theattack vector that he had announced several days ago. Now he had amassed an army of nearly one hundred thousand to assualt the three million or more garrison of Britannia's financial, industrial, and military capital. Behind the destructive "angel of death" hid the rest of his forces, inside several KMF carriers and cruisers, all cloaked from radar and sight. He walked past the massive guns on the main deck, stroaking them as if they were his own children. Lelocuh thought about the path he took to get here, all the people he has killed or used, and now he must kill and use again. For Nunnally's sake. From behind his mask, he saw Todoh and three other men salute him as he walked back into the ship.

"Nega, the Myrmidons are ready." He said, with the other three generals trailing behind him. "The Sigmas you gave us are amazing, The Nerv-Sync system allows us to move better than any knightmare ever created!"

"Good, Tohdoh," Lelouch replied, as the shrill alarm sounded for all gunners and landing troops to get to battle staions. "Prepare to launch on my command. Your job is to widen the breach the Angelo's cannnons will make, and clear the way for the rest of the squads, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the four of them replied in unison and they speed-walked to the hangers where their knightmares were waiting. All ten thousand EBR-1302AX Sigmas were painted black and white, with a single gladius MVS, an assualt rifle carrying both Nanite **ATAKAA**(**A**nti-**T**ank, **A**nti-**K**nightmare, **A**nti-**A**ir) and **APHE**(**A**rmour-**P**iercing, **H**igh **E**xplosive) rounds, and an round Plague **AEGIS** shield. Due to only the best of Nega's pilots piloting the elite machines, the only battalion using them were called the Myrmidons, after the elite greek warriors led by Achilles. They were the ones to spearhead the assualt on Washington's walls, much like the greek invasion of Troy. But this time the battle would not be decided by a wooden horse.

Todoh entered his personal Sigma, painted red and black like his Gekka command model. The Nerv interface on this one was more streamlined and it performed better than the normal Sigma. He put on the interface hood and stepped into the cockpit, attaching the nodes on his suit with the ones on the stasis chamber-like vertical padded pod. Closing the front hatch, he activated the Nerv-Sync system, filling the faitly spacious chamber with a light blue light. He donned the glasses on the little stand near his right hand and saw the holographic display controlled by his thoughts appear, with Nega's voice commands comming from the little square in the top left corner. He felt the restraints buckle around his arms, legs and torso, and waited.

"Myrmidon Batallion: Launch!" suddenly said the display before Todoh's eyes, and he immediatly switched to Combat Vision. It was much like a FPS HUD. The cameras on the Sigma's head showed him the landscape as if he were in the middle of it, and he felt his stomach meet his brain as he and the KMFs around him deployed into the dried up Potomac Riverbed. Kicking up his landspinners he sped toward the walls, which were crumbling from a salvo launched by the Angelo. They reached and leaped over the walls, slamming into the Slovaks on the other side. Todoh slashed three before they could react and slammed his shield into the cockpit of another one, killing the pilot. The HUD was semi trasnparent, with an ammo count for his current weapon. On the top right was the minimap, showing allies in white, enemies in black, destroyed ones in red and ejected ones in yellow. the top left contained the current mission orders, occasionally repeated just in case. Todoh was still in awe at the machine. With old KMFs you had to move a switch or something to use weapons, while with the Nerv-Sync you acted like the knightmare is your own body, which included reflexes. Shooting the face of another knightmare, he saw several Sigmas explode while their pilots ejected. While the Myrmidons were better than the Britannian Slovaks, Gareths and Vincent Wards, they were outnumbered nearly 100-1. Even so, the Myrmidons had done better than expected. Their mission was to break the first few lines of the enemy defenses behind the walls, but they had broken trought tot he other side. Now what they had to deal with in their salient position were hastily put together attacks from the two million reserves and the other defenders from other sections of the walls. Todoh sprayed several Slovaks with his rifle, watching as the nanobots inside the bullet attack and dissolve the knightmares, before heading towards the Angelo. They were taking relatively low losses, at just a few hundred. They had formed a three sided shield wall, shooting or slicing enemies that tried to attack, while the Angelo covered them from enemy artillery fire. They had secured a position of about a kilometer square, and were holding fast. Other battallions had deployed and were now awating orders to move out from what used to be Copley Lawn, and was now their "beachhead".

Lelouch stared at the battlemap, impressed by the efforts of his men. None of them were geassed into helping, while many were bribed. The Britannian garrison fleet, headed by a parliament-loyal general by the name of James S. Eisenhower, was centered around the Capitol, with the white house being their forward command. His plan was to utilize the subay and sewer tunnels to launch three consecutive strikes against the capitol, white house and the D.C armoury, where most of the enemy knightmares were stored. He pressed the minimap, seeing the thirty thousand knightmares and twelve thousand infantry in transports he had arranged to land at the breach he had created. Pressing the "All Forces" intercom he communicated their next orders: Myrmidon batallion use the Subway tunnels to reach the D.C Armory, take the troop transports with you to steal the enemy knightmares. 1st battallion, use the sewers and subway tunnels to reach the area around the white house, wait for 2nd battallion to attack before engaging. 3rd battallion, provide distractions at these core installations," he paused to send the coordinates, "all ships, deploy knightmares, surround the city!" The walls, with their weakend garrisons due to the support for the west wall where they had attacked, fell quickly to the Lambadas used by Lelouch's main army, which were also using the Nerv-Sync system. He saw his army tighten the noose around the garrison and thought about what his opponent did. _Eisenhower decided that his defense would revolve around keeping the central buildings protected while establishing thicker and thicker defenses around the inside of the city. That would work well against a large army, but a small one moves more effectively. If he had kept all his units on the walls. He could fight me when and where he wants and I would have been unable to breach his defenses so easily._

In the command ship, the BFWS Intimidation, James S. Eisenhower slammed his fists against the large command display showing the battle. His army was surrounded and being beaten back towards the Capitol. They had lost close to a million knightmares, and were unable to post any defenses anywhere. The troops around the White House were holding off two assualts at once, while Nega's ships drew closer to their fleet. He had lost seven cruisers, ten destroyers, countless KMF transports and three battleships. He looked outside of the bridge as the guns on his ship fired against an enemy cruiser, shattering it to pieces. Then the Intimidation's bow exploded. "what happened?" he yelled out to the attendants on the bridge as another shot hit the intimidation, this time way too close to the bridge. Most of the fluorescent lights exploded, a few hung from wires and flickered, several sections of the bridge were on fire, and alarms were sounding. "Sir, the forward guns are hit, it's from the Angelo!" Eisenhower looked at the map once again as he saw the Angelo move from its position and head towards the city center. He quickly balled his fists again as his fleet was pounded by shells from the Angelo. His last thought before the Intimidation exploded was "who the hell am I dealing with here?!"

Cornelia sipped tea in the officer's lounge of her personal ship, The _Pride of Euphemia_. She had deployed with seven million troops and the Knights of the Rounds to stop the assualt on Washington City. Her ship, painted the same shade of pink as Euphie's hair, was a very new and very powerful battleship, paired with its sister ship, The _Suzaku Kururugi. _Cornelia named the two battleships in honour of her sister and her knight. Regrettably, she had never approved of their relationship until after Euphie died. "At least now, they're together in heaven," Cornelia said quietly, thinking of happier times. She downed the rest oft her tea and went up the elevator to the bridge, where her stratagists poured over the battlemaps on display, showing the dwindling, leaderless Britannian forces and the smaller, but somehow better equipped enemy troops. Her ships, consisting of both _The Suzaku Kururugi_ and _The Pride of Euphemia, _twenty battlecruisers, sixteen destroyers, and hundreds of KMF transports. As Washington City came into view they could see the amount of destruction that had been caused. Fires and smoke rose from factories, houses and national monuments, and explosions could be heard in the distance.

Suzaku ran a final weapons check on his the Zero mask he was grinning like crazy. Here he was, on a ship _NAMED _after himself. He looked at the other knights preparing their knightmares. All of them were using specialized energy fillers which lasted days rather than minutes. The hanger suddenly dimmed and red lights came on, signaling that all pilots had to prepare for launch. Entering the Lancelot and pushing the USB-like ignition key ino the slot, Suzaku felt the familiar whine of the flight unit starting up. All ten of the knightmares were being wheeled into position of the flat flight deck of the Suzaku Kururugi, which, on The Pride of Euphemia, was replaced by another gun emplacement. The platforms carrying the KMFs locked into the slingshot mechanism which, when the green light was given, flung the launch platforms and knightmares at speeds of over Mach Three.

Kallen felt the Guren rumble as they went supersonic, speeding across the desert. When they came near the city, all ten knights detached themselves from the platforms and activated the energy wings. On the left screen of the cockpit a video feed from Lloyd and Rakshata came on, and on the right, one of Zero. She felt herself tear up as memories of the day Lelouch died five months ago appear, before her training re-asserted itself. "Alright you guys," Cecile said from the background, "your mission is to provide support where our lines might fail and where enemy resistance is greatest. Good luck!" "And don't hurt my babies!" Rakshata pitched in, "I spent all night tuning them up for you." "Alright," Zero said, "Knights. Our first set of coordinates is at near the MedStar centre. If we lose that, we'll lose a lot of supplies." They arrived from the north of the city, engaging the enemies in the McMillian reservoir.

Suzaku pulled out his VARIS and began firing at enemy knightmares. Even with his advanced systems and reflexes, he found it very hard to hit anything. Using the MVS was easier, but they still fought well. Stabbing one in the cockpit, he swung around and slammed the corpse of a machine into another Lambada, right before a red and black Sigma slashed his shoulder and made him drop an MVS. He turned around as Todoh's voice came from it, shocking Suzaku. "For NEGA!" He cried before using the short MVG to stab the Lancelot's knee joint, activating several warning lights in the cockpit. "Why do you fight for him? What has he promised you?" Suzaku said before slashing at the Sigma's arm, missing. "You wouldn't know, Zero," Todoh replied, almost spitting out the last sentance. _Dammit! _Suzaku thought, _how is he moving so quickly like that? It's like the thing's a part of him!_ He was cut off from his thoughts as another Sigma hit his Blaze Luminous shield, shattering the shield. "Dammit," Suzaku said before slicing the mecha in half, "There's so many of them, but where the hell is Nega?" He suddenly saw Todoh rush at him, sword and shield in hand. Suzaku fired the VARIS, only to be blocked by the shield. Todoh struck at the lancelot's cockpit, only managing to scrape it. Then he quickly went for an overhand stroke, obviously to cut the Lancelot in half. _No, not here, not now! _Suzaku thought as his "Live!" Geass activated. _Nunnally, I'll come back to you!_ Suzaku suddenly caught the blade, searing the hand in the process. He stuck out his energy wings and fired green energy pulses at Todoh's knightmare. Todoh blocked them with the shield, but couldn't see Suzaku come under his Sigma and slash the waist joint in half, making the mech fall to the ground.

Lelouch stared at the map before him. His troops were in a bad position. Cornelia had brought over the Knights of the Round and seven million troops. As well, Todoh was downed. Alive, but he wouldn't be fighting for the rest of the battle. All was going according to plan. "All tasks at hand have been cleared," he said to himself, then turned to C.C, who was sitting in a swivel chair, feet resting on a control panel, a slice of pizza in hand. "C.C, I'm leaving you in charge. Also, don't press that red button," he points to one precariously near her feet," until I tell you too. Understood?" "Yes, sir," She says sarcastically. "Good. You!" He adresses a messenger, "Tell the flight crew to get two hundred unmanned Lambadas ready. Oh and put a cockpit into one of them. They will know what I'm talking about." The messenger saluted and ran towards the elevator to the flight deck.

The Knights of the Round redeployed to Robert F. Kenedy Memorial Stadium, where resistance was mounting against the Britannian troops. Kallen came from behind and used her wave surger against an enemy, making the knightmare bubble up and explode. Using the slash harkens, she takes out another two by slamming them into each other. Their guard of thirty vincent wards handled any stragglers that were left. As their allies retreated, and the enemy stopped attacking for a while, the Knights took a short reprieve from combat. "Hey Gino?" Kallen said, speaking into a private chat line. "Hmmm?" he said through a mouthful of orange pie, "I cahn rllyh tahk rih-*gulp*- now. That's better," his face was still covered in crumbs (as well as the flight suit). "*sigh* Nothing Gino." Kallen said, and turned off the screen. She laid forward onto the Guren's motorcycle seat, repeatedly slamming her head against the dashboard, "Dumbass, dumbass, DUMBASS! Why can't you say you LIKE a guy, Kallen," She said to herself. She had started to like Gino, well, mostly after a truth or dare game after work with the rest of the knights which ended up having the two of them go out on a date. He was funny and cute, well, at least to her she was. She still had no idea what Janet saw in James. She sighed and stretched her arms when she noticed a group of knightmares flying towards them. "Hey, guys, do you think thats-" was all she could say before missile impacts rocked the area around them. The lead knightmare pulled out two knightmare-sized swords and pushed them together, creating one massive knightmare sized claymore. Somehow all of the others behind it, while looking exactly the same(think mecha kha'zix, but more knightmary), had no center cockpit and had plasma scythes instead of hand like the lead one, additionally, the lead had longer, blue energy wings rather than the shorter red ones. Missiles shot out of the shoulders and hit several of their guard, causing them the knightmares to dissolve in a yellow-ish green cloud and kill the pilots. "Knights!" she heard Zero say, "Attack!" and they charged the superiorly numberd foe. Kallen easily slashed through several of the knightmares easily, realizing that they were all being controlled by a single mind due to their little combat skills. One of the Vincent Wards holding a spear charged the blue knightmare and stabbed it in the stomach area, shutting it down.

Lelouch grunted from inside the cockpit. He hadn't expected to have to show off his surprise so soon, but oh well. Maouvering a Lambada behind his knightmare, he pressed both the eject and self destruct buttons.

Suzaku looked at the Vincent Ward stabbing Nega's knightmare with relief, which then turned to shock as he saw Nega eject, directly into the chest cavity of one of the red kinghtmares, and actually begin to pilot that one like nothing happened. Then the blue knightmare's joints started to glow red and exploded, giving the pilot inside the vincent no time to escape. "Grrr...," Gino said, " YOU'RE MINE!" Then Gino charged at Nega, only for him to eject away into another Lambada as the parts of the ond one began rocketing towards his Tristan. Unable to move away from the flying appendages, he ejected right before the Tristan exploded in a blaze of light. Suzaku broke out of his stupor when he realized he had a battle to conduct. "All units! Focus Nega. If he dies, we win!" and the battle commenced.

It continued like this for several minutes, with Lelouch's knightmare being stabbed or shot, only to have him eject into another one. Suddenly one with a cockpit charged Suzaku, with Nega's voice screaming "Die Zero!", plasma scythes swinging.

Suzaku readied his MVS, and charged at Nega, screaming "Die Nega!". Suzaku feinted and slashed the knightmare at the cockpit.

The knightmare immediatly stopped, the top part sliding off and hitting the stadium floor. "It's over," Suzaku whispered to himself, overcome with relief. "It's over."

In fact, everyone was so relieved and shocked, no one noticed when another knightmare, the Tachyon, removed itself from stealth and put together the knightmare-sized Claymore. No one noticed anything until the knightmare appeared in front of the Lancelot, blade poised in the same way Zero had killed Emperor Lelouch. And everyone couldn't react when the knightmare pushed the blade straight through the Lancelot's cockpit.

Suzaku couldn't breathe. Everything was going grey. He could barely hear Kallen's screaming over his own breathing and his slowing heartbeat in his ears. He felt something hit the floor, didn't know if it was him, or what. His memories flashed before his eyes. Him, his mother and his father on a fishing trip when he was seven. Beating up Lelouch the first time he met him, finding Nunnally stuck in his hole of a secret base, stabbing his father through the chest with a sword walking through fields of dead people, Nunnally on Lelouch's back, Lelouch vowing to destroy Britannia, finding Lelouch in Shinjuku, piloting the Lancelot, being next to Euphie when she died, finding out Lelouch was Zero, Stabbing Lelouch in the chest with a sword, proposing to Nunnally. _Nunnally, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. I'll say hi to Lelouch and Euphie for you. Goodbye, your majesty. _Suddenly pain ripped through his senses, flooding every corner of his mind and turning his vision red right before he blacked out.

**A/N: OOOHHHH! A cliffie!. well I'll leave it off there. Guys leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews. Any feedback is good feedback. I'll post the next chapter when I get a few more reviews. Will Suzaku live? Will he die? Who knows?(Oh wait, i do). Oh well I'm starting high school on Monday so I'll be updating a lot less. Still, until the next chapter, Cheers and GLHF!**

_**Explodingmushroomsplus**_

**P.S: If some of you would be so kind I'd like some fanart made, please? Especially on the knightmares and Nega. Thanks!**


End file.
